Advances in video capture technology allow for video data to be captured at higher frame rates. However, display devices are not always able to display the captured video at such higher frame rates. In order to provide high quality video, display devices should be able to update the presented video images at a sufficiently fast rate to avoid cross-talk between sequential images. Thus, in order to provide a smooth visual user experience, it is desirable for a display device to present video data at a high frame rate.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.